tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Silavet
"Del walked into store, looking for store" -Dalto Varko Silavet is currently the last host to be designated into the TASCForce community, having been introduced later then all of the other Hosts at the time. During his time in TASCForce, he had become well known for his extremely convoluted roleplay designs, typically resulting in revolutionary variations of former or new types of categories. He also has been known for being unpredictable and typically unable to be guessed on when it comes to predicting a possible outcome within his storylines. His most notable RP's currently stand with the Horizon Trilogy, the Azur Lane Trilogy, and Stellardawn. Typically speaking, Sil is a mostly mysterious person outside of his displayed motives, but is seen as a well rounded and respected member, and almost always is seen sitting in his computer desk. Pre-TASCForce (???-???) Being the beginning of the name Silavet, along with who he was, this stage was when he first begin getting involved with roleplaying in general. Even though that none of the information was logged, saved, or recorded due to it being on a platform known as Kik, the seeds were planted during this time. Due to the lack of information, notable events have been bullet pointed. * The location where Silavet first met Eridian. * The introduction of Silavet's weird, out of control plot styles that resulted in the creation of the BSO. * Sil got edgy lad time. * The last name of Contumax was gifted to him, giving him the first full character name he ever created: Teckira Contumax * This was the beginning of Silavet's insomnia sessions, staying up till 4 AM nearly every night during the summer he roleplayed. Glided Age (Jul. 2017-Nov. 2017) At this point Silavet had become hopelessly obsessed with Acceleracers, to the point where he thought watching Acceleracers: Breaking Point over and over on a tiny TV using the Youtube App on the Wii was a good idea. This would eventually lead him to accidentally discovering Accel's Youtube account. That led him to finding out about Discord, which had been introduced to him only a few days ago, and decided to give it a try. That led to him joining the Original Pokemon RP in September. However, due to some issues regarding the way one of the events took place in the roleplay, known as the Safari Zone Crisis, he, along with three other people began rioting against Accel and ended up killing the server. Due to some influence by Concorde and two other people, Silavet decided to binge about four Pokemon Games at once and about a day later with the help of Arcurus, he created a server that would detrimentally change basically everything: Stellardawn. Oh, and Silavet also made a Pre-Fantasy server with some people like BRX, Eridian, Concorde, and skycutter. That was pretty neat, and introduced the soon to be famous respawn tokens, SRBS's first mechanics, and Silavet's obsession with terrible tragedy. There was also a small scale Pokemon Server before that which included Eridian and Concorde in the same server that ended with lots of trouble, and the two Contumax's dying in the Relic Ruins. It should also be mentioned that before all of that Pokemon stuff, Tri did make a server called Tri's Pokemon RP which existed for a while. It lasted about 10 days and then Silavet decided to make his own due to disapproving at the way it was handed, even though he had no experience and thus couldn't talk shit, but did anyway. Stellar Age (Nov. 2017-Feb. 2018) Hellbent on getting back at Accel for pissing him off and already being manipulated into cheesing the fuck out of the Pokemon franchise, Silavet took to his brand new server and started throwing different mechanics at everyone almost immediately, introduction the newest way to receive Pokemon that didn't involve actually fighting for the starters at the beginning. It was called: The Randomizer Machine. SRBS was also born. Originally designed from the code from BSO, SRBS was designed to be a bot that spoke to the other characters and acted as an assistant. That obviously didn't work because Discord Bots sucked at the time so Silavet just made it a secondary account he would narrate on. It worked better then he expected. Along with the randomizer machine and SRBS, Silavet also created one of his most iconic characters in TASCForce history called Dalto "Del" Varko. The RP was fine until Del's Pidgeot died. Then he got nay nay'd on by a DPSP machine and lost his leg hand. He then was turning into a Umbreon Gijinka. Then he had an existential crisis, and then he had a real crisis, and then he straight up died. Then he came back, and died again. Then he came and regretted everything. At that point so many terrible things had happened in the RP that Silavet preformed his favorite endgame tactic, and shot his RP in the face before deleting it. Here are some of the reasons why it got shot: * Del's character arc devolved into cancer. * Cody Vestri (Accel's Character) and Chase (Concorde's Character) started a political war on the ethnically of Gijinka's existing. This resulted in real war, and formed the first real crisis during the Stellar Age called "The Hoenn Incident" which was also cancer. * Silavet didn't know how Pokemon Sun & Moon worked and tried to introduce Rainbow Rocket in Kanto. * The RP turned into a Gym Grind because Silavet did it every single day without fail. * Silavet threw out a 70 page script he made because the roleplayers gave him the middle finger every time he tried to do anything as a DM. * Meteor Falls * Pokemon Showdown became extremely painful. Also Del was like: "Nobody Beats Del" * Somehow a God Child was created to stop cringe. It wasn't our fault, it just kind of happened. * A Sylveon sexually assaulted a Garchomp Gijinka in a Supermarket. * Invisible walls that are secretly Zoroark. * Silavet straight up couldn't do anything else while doing his roleplay. * Pseudo-Legendaries, OU, Uber. * SCP Foundation part 2. After successfully shooting Stellardawn in the face, Silavet decided to go to sleep that night and tried to pretend he didn't just spend like multiple months on a server that devolved into him seeing his character get murdered in some snowy forest in the middle of nowhere. When he woke up he realized that TARP existed. This was Silavet's real first taste of what he dubbed 'vroom vroom beep beep gotta go fast text simulator' which was a pretty good summary of it. He started it by getting yeeted by a Chrome Ball, having his Reventon blow up, building Hypertruck, building SRBS in character, making friends with Taki Ide, and then somehow, someway, having non RP-SRBS run the Ultimate Race. Instead of big Gelorum talk, it was more like: CIVIL RACE TIME. Honest to God Silavet at that point was up in his neck in wtf and just gave up, going off to Japan to probably kill Taki after witnessing that. After that, Silavet tried to go to sleep again, and then he found out Aftermath II was a thing. To sum up how that went, Silavet wanted to die. His character represented himself at that moment in time, being a person capable of creating nukes while also needing medication in order to function. He didn't actually need medication in real life but he sure felt like it. After being F'd on a bunch in the server, and Accel generally being a dick to a bunch of people, Arcurus decided to borrow SRBS. That caused a mess, but did push Accel to fix up the RP. That also resulted in him pushing it to much, ignoring other people, and causing the finale to turn into a mess. Dark Age (March 2018- May 2018) Silavet honestly can't remember what the hell he was doing at this point. He did create an Acceleracers RP that got through two realms and did pretty good but Silavet didn't feel like dealing with it due to unexpected backlash from a few close members. Later on they took this back, but it was to late since Silavet shot that server during this period. He also created an unspecific Pokemon RP that birthed the Solid Pikachu meme. According to Vating, Solid Pikachu can dig UP, and steal Bobby Bowen's Shotgun. Extremely effective, and terrifying all the same. However, like all RP's during this time, Silavet would shoot this one as well. During this period however, Silavet managed to use these RP's repair the status between Concorde and Accel as a sort of silent apology for what Stellardawn did. Recovery Age (May-2018-August 2018) After recovering from shooting servers and finally getting off of school, Del's marketing team brought Silavet an original idea. A server type that had never been attempted before, bringing systems that have never been seen before, and a plot type that would be so chaotic and confusing that it wouldn't make sense to anyone for a long time. Also, it would confuse the roleplayers to the point they couldn't ruin this for Silavet. It was a full-proof plan, and couldn't possible fail. The server would eventually be scripted, created, and then named: New Horizon. Thanks to Del's Marketing Team, Silavet was able to create a majority of the staff a day of, but due to one of them not giving the details about the ship at the start of the RP, it ended up crashing into the shoreline. Del's adviser, Major Del was suppose to be driving the boat, but vanished. That caused the crash that was unexplained and no one, even until the end of the RP knew about. Del's marketing team is not a cult. Being serious now though, New Horizon was another one of Silavet's big brain plays in terms of RP hosting, shifting the focus from the known Pokemon regions to a new, completely undiscovered location called Sentora. The island itself served as the foundation for the introduction of a brand new set of characters, expect for Adam Carter, Patrick Smith, and Yorlam. The RP seemed pretty normal for about less then an hour when Silavet decided to drop the first of many plot bombs the RP would deliver, which was about how the island required the trainers to carry melee weapons like they were in an RPG. Someone also managed to find a chainsaw. The RP would continue the trend of completely unexpectedness with the creation of Recon Teams, the two the main character have being "Recon Squad (yes that's what they were called because they couldn't come up with anything)" and "The Loli Brigade (they weren't all children, some were teenagers, including food thanos)." Those two groups will create the split between genders and set the rival standpoint. Due to the stupid size of New Horizon's existence, here are some notable events possibly in chronological order. * It took a month in character for the RP to start. * Mr. Teacher first appeared because of an joke by Tri. * The first battle was against a Bidoof. Due to it being a 1v8, the Bidoof considered it a fair fight. * In character, there was something on the island making the Pokemon stronger. It was called PoKeRuS. Turns out it can also affect humans to. * People ended up dying on the third session. One off characters, but still, they died. In a Pokemon RP. Del is now not alone in the dying in a Pokemon RP group. * The tone was actually set when the combined group managed to find an underground laboratory detailing information encrypted by the Atlas Corporation, one of the two industries secretly involved with the island. * New Horizon Silavet is literally just a edited version of Sword Art Online: Abridged Kirito. Of course, this one didn't hate humanity as much, but he was still a self aware edgy lad who liked to insult Max a lot. * New Horizon Shuvi is not allowed near 20 feet of a open flame. This was because of someone blowing a flute and causing her to spontaneously combust, and then had the life support pulled on her recovery unit because of a Rotom and a stolen phone. * The infamous Yorlam Poke occurred when dual wielding Silavet and his friends couldn't beat up the Legendary Pokemon Heatran, who crawled out of a giant hole in a old underground facility. Turns out the power of being nice is still revelant. Also a Zoroark showed up around then or something. * New Horizon Silavet watched Pua steal the VRHeaset and cried over it. * There was a plane crash over the island that occurred about 1/4 way through the Sentora Arc. That plane was originally a transport plane by the Military of Unova dropping relief supplies to a section of Hoenn which had the time was suffering a full scale civil war due to poor leadership. The plane crashed due to one of the engines running into a unknown flying Pokemon. It was quickly located by both recon squadrons. * At this point, Astra Oceanheart was introduced through the crashed helicopter, and Silavet was impaled by a tree. Yeah, just, a tree. He didn't die either. * Also at this point, Leon Everest decided to attack the self aware edgy lad for some reason. It ended with him being impaled by Zoroark. He was allowed to live though because Silavet needed to make the life saving game even or something. * There was a cloning thingy, bad bad bad. * Silavet made Adam an anime girl as a disguise. Everyone liked that. Expect Adam. He didn't like that. * There was some kind of fight between a Darkrai and a Heatran. I think someone broke the Mantle. * Something something Giratina was there. It got poked * The island sunk. Wowie. * Ok so basically after the island sank everyone went and did some COMPLETELY NORMAL, NOT JIRACHI RELATED ADVENTURING. There was no apocalypse. There was no fake god incident. There was no mass death incident. Nobody was Isekai'd to a Fantasy World. We swear. However, breaking the trend of not shooting servers, Silavet just left this one for a while, going and doing something like sleeping, eat food, and finally getting a job. The RP had turned from a meme fest which he had intended into something of a hybrid, being the first server to create an environment for people to really grow their characters while also being healthy enough for more memes and jokes to formulate. This has been the set goal for most other servers in the TASCForce, though only a few have managed to actually pull it off. Silavet's peace abruptly ended however when someone though they could created ANOTHER ACCELERACERS RP. But don't worry, this one is different. It's with new people. Test RP was the name, and new people was the game. The concept was loose and the people were hellbent with crashing into Shuvi. In all seriousness, the RP itself was designed to be a way to introduce new, unseasoned people into the world of racing RP's. Silavet was one of the main leaders, playing a Shuvi that would later be added as a main protagonist in the Horizon Trilogy. The RP went well, but died when Silavet had to deal with another server literally having someone threatened to commit die. He hated that person ever since, and had also known immune to people saying the "I will commit die" threat. This was the first real RP he killed by accident. And then Acceleracers: Legacy happened. For the first time and only time, Silavet was the leader of the Teku. He was regarded as a very good leader, and possibly one of the only times he truly enjoyed the race since Aftermath II. However, someone shot the server when someone argued about the health benefits of watching anime. Yeah. That was a big brain play Accel. Renaissance Age (September 2018-Present) Silavet woke up, he had just thought that all of those roleplay's were a bad dream. No, no they weren't, and now Accel decided to make another Pokemon RP. That wasn't very gamer. Pokemon: Elements This RP was one of the longest running roleplay's Silavet took part in, seeing that the concepts placed were eerily similar to Stellardawn in terms of pacing and quality. However, he sucked up his inital concern and participated, growing a character named Kiria during it as well. He was also able to later introduced Dalto "I lost my hand again" Varko. Both characters had enough time to flesh themselves out before something something haitus. Silavet thought the nightmare was over, and that a new dawn was no the horizon, but then Accel's Marketing Team had one last brilliant idea. Let's make another Acceleracers RP. Now, this time it was suppose to be TOP tier quality, the best one that would come around, and the top of the class non-meme worthy content. The day came and Silavet wanted to die. That happened to due to working towards his endgame being a last stand against RD-L1 after crashing his car in the Desert Realm, but instead of yeeted so FUCKING hard out of existence and put into the ringer of plot device that he broke his keyboard by accident. He had three spares so he was fine. He eventually worked out a way to get himself out of wanting to commit h and ended up slightly redeeming himself. High Octane was one of the only Accelearcers RP's to actually finish that he participated in. And with that deathpacito out of the way, Silavet tried to think about what to do next, and you wouldn't believe who Del brought with him. It was his marketing team, and they were high on druf. They wanted to create a new kind of RP again, but this time it was a sequal to New Horizon where Adam get's arrest by the multidimensional police and is Isakai'd into a Fantasy World. Silavet said no and was immediately kidnapped, and was forced to start it. Del's Marketing Team is not a cult, we swear. Fantasy: This was a dangerous play on a topic that Silavet really didn't understand, being a Fantasy World is magic, swords, and a valid excuse to finally dual wield. That was until everyone shot him down with FACTS and LOGIC even though it was his Fantasy World so much he actually had to stop one session to calm down. They never stopped. They kept antagonizing him about it until the end of the RP. Moving on, the RP itself pressed people like Murx, Adam, and even Silavet into situations where they were unfamiliar or uncomfortable with the events taking place. Silavet even shot himself in the foot and started out as a cross gendered cat girl in order to make it hard on himself, and in character New Horizon Silavet took it hard about three days in. The RP would go on for a while, having some notable events such as Johnne's ability to teamkill become one of the highlights of the protagonist group, New Horizon Silavet basically going through evolutionary stages, and in a twist of fate, New Horizon Silavet and New Horizon Adam getting along good enough to where they were nearly like family, which was not something even IRL Silavet could have predicted. Eventually however, the server started to slow down, his script was yeeted multiple times, and with time running out before the server entered deathpacito, Silavet would make a bold push and end the entire thing in one night, rushing the finale and saying suck it to boss mechanics. Thankfully it worked out and he then shot the server, however it survived and went into a coma. When Silavet woke up, he realized that another server existed, and this one was different then the rest, at least he though, but then heard Battle Force and then died. Battle Force 5: ' Silavet didn't know what he was expecting when it came to this RP, but when he sat down to give it a try, he ended up liking the idea, and eventually created a female character to be the Strategic Tactical and Tech Support role, named Sylvia "Syl" Kirigyia. It was a pretty fun RP. It had just to go on hiatus due to schedules. Silavet then went to sleep, and that he entered a comatose state for about a day, but then Accel's Marketing Team wanted to sponsor a mobile app by making it a roleplay. '''Infinite Loop - Overdrive: ' This server is based off of a mobile app made by Mattel, and Accel wanted to make it a roleplay, and he did. Expect he hyped the shit out of it and scared Silavet so much with the ego boost that he quickly jumped on making himself the Wave Ripper leader so that the server wouldn't h itself. It didn't work, and the Wave Rippers won so many races the server devolved into anarchy and just died. This is what happens when we push all of the hosts, VATING, and MURX onto the same team. That was an awful idea, but it made for some good character development. Finally, after finally getting down with everything thrown his way, Silavet fell into a comatose state for about a day, and when he woke up, Del's marketing team had taken over his account because they had another idea, but this time they weren't on drugs. They had stayed up about four nights in a row because the RedBull was going to expire. They wanted a squeal to New Horizon again. Silavet said no and was kidnapped again. Now having full access to Silavet's account, Del's marketing team started to advertise the greatest addition to the Horizon trilogy by creating a entire roleplay in the same universe while disguising it as an Acceleracers RP, regarded as Hub RP. '''Hub RP: With Silavet on the backburner and tied to a chair while being tortured by Route 104 But You Lose Your Hearing, Del's Marketing Team got to work, drafting drivers from across the multiverse into the same Acceledrome. From Airforce Pilots to literally a Battle Force 5 member, the drivers were gathered from all over the world. The RP was regarded as extremely good for what it was, having a realm system that felt fresh and unique while also being fun enough to where everything knew that if they drove, they had a chance to win seeing the plot had changed. Instead of driving to survive, they drove to win. If they lost once, drones win. Del's marketting team would have Shuvi by their catalysis throughout the entire thing, using them to grow other characters and support the idea that everything was fine. Everything was gangster gangster until the sky started to break. The initial hint dropped about the multiverse being unstable was after Adam Carter showed Shuvi how to ride the Electrical Sphere in the Storm Realm, essentially storm riding it. How Shuvi did it without any training is a miracle in itself. The sky broke and a Storm Dragon appeared, which was a Guardian from the Fantasy Universe. More hints were dropped when in the Cliffside Realm, the same dragon was spotted with the Cavern Realm Accelecharger at the bottom. Then, the world started to break so much that World Race legs started to appear, like in the Lava Realm, it was Leg 1 at the beginning. This worked both ways as to show that something was wrong, and to keep the drivers interested in the story, allowing the RP to be done at a near impossible rate, that being short of daily. The RP would end with everyone involved in the Ultimate Race arriving to meet the Acceleron, and Rocky killed Gelorum with a punch. Del's Marketing Team was not happy about that, and turned the Acceleron from Dan Dresden to Adam Carter just to get revenge on everyone. He gave everyone a MOBI though, they'll be fine. Now, with that said and everyone returning to their own universe with a MOBI and a copy of all the Accelechargers with no limits, the RP was suppose to end just fine. However, Del's Marketing Team had one more twist up their sleeve, and had their MOBI appear at what was called The Horizon. A -resulted in Silavet escaping and beating the crap of the lead marketer. He got his account back shortly after. Silavet would find that Del's Marketing Team did even something bigger then before, and right after the end of Hub RP, they introduced the sister character of one of the antagonist from Fantasy, being Mega Vista, the older sister of Nathan Vista. They appeared, did a thing, killed Donkey Kong, and saw a bunch of people falling out of the sky. They then teased the name of the RP which would come around a few weeks later: Burning Horizon. Burning Horizon: Burning Horizon is something Silavet is still working on at the moment, and is currently ongoing. The RP is very closed off from the public, and even though it currently doesn't have a bunch of meme worthy content, it acts as the finale to the Horizon Trilogy, which had been getting collectively more serious as time went on, so this was to be expected. Silavet's Other Servers: (Only God Knows-Now) Silavet is indeed a member of TASCForce, but he is also pretty busy with other servers. This is a general listing of all of the the other servers he's done. They might not be in order. Kamikaze Simulator: ' This was the first joke RP Silavet joined, and it was right out of the gate after Stellardawn. He just drove vehicles into people and tried to get as many points as possible. He played a character called Markis Oakland. He got 2nd when he drove a gasoline truck into a gas station. That was a big brain play. The 1st Place person drove a UFO into a Nuclear Facility. They must have raided Area 51 for that one. '''Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Discord ' When Silavet joined this one, he did it because he was just generally curious about how the hell something like this would even function. What resulted was him and Arcurus deciding to start something on their own due to this being the first true public server they were involved in. They created a new narration account called Histoire (A character from the game) and got started. What resulted was the attention of the whole fucking server. Apparently Arcurus gave Histoire to much character and everyone assumed they were a real person, and when both Silavet and Arcurus tried to explain it, no one believed them, thinking that was the joke. Silavet and Arcurus would eventually gave the Histoire account a first name, Kally. Arcurus came up with that one. The RP got the attention of all the mods and admins, and even the owner. They all joined it, and the erratic, ever changing design of the RP made it the 'stable' of the server. Silavet really wanted to die after someone made his character turn into a cosplayer, and would start a cursed trend of his characters being cursed with the ability to become one with the opposite gender. Yes, this is where it all started. Silavet would create his character, being known as Silavet Roseavell, and Arcurus would as well, being Arcurus Oceanheart. The names would stay the same for a while, and would eventually change. Arcurus would become Astra Roseavell, and Silavet would become Sylvester Kitomyia. How the name change crap happened is out of his memory. Arcurus would make her character shoot herself twice in the RP, but just respawned thanks to the Echo Device. It was a different version of the Cortex, which is a device from New Horizon. During this time, one of the people who roleplay'd starting the commit die session and caused Silavet to take his attention away from Test RP. That would result in it's death, and slowed New Horizon turned significantly for a few hours. After all of that, Arcurus left the server, Histoire stayed but when inactive, and Silavet stayed in order to help out as a moderator, which was given to him after the entire commit die incident. He still exists in the server, but he doesn't talk much if he can help it. New Horizon was infected by Neptunia. Nobody liked that. Especially not when Adam snapped Neptune. '''Sword Art Online: New Dawn Silavet doesn't remember when it joined this server, but all he knows was that it was after the Neptunia Server. Once again, Silavet joined first, looked around, and saw some kind of system the server was using that he didn't like, and was like bruh. He basically asked one mod if he could solo RP and they said sure. Silavet then proceeded to RP using SRBS. He spoke with himself using a character called 'Nepvet', but her real name being Salyn Hoshi for nearly nineteen hours straight. Yeah, from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed. That caught the attentions of a few admins. Nepvet, was one of the most unique characters as well to even show up in the server as her main skill was focused around parrying, which was not even considered despite the fact the show itself showed Kirito and Asuna doing a switch attack after parrying, like wtf. Starburst Parry Strike -'' A drastically altered version of average parrying, this unqiue skill allows Salyn to off balance any level of melee or blade user by deflecting their attack and leaving them open to a switch attack or a dangerous onslaught of hits from Salyn. This unique skill can parry multiple different attacks at once and even cause damage if scrapping the enemy with the swing. The debuff "Guard Break" lasts for up to 35 seconds and has a cooldown of 25 seconds while in combat. This cooldown is reset completely if Salyn is hit while the cooldown is in effect. Eventually Silavet would get Arcurus to join, and like the Neptunia Server, a lot of people noticed how skilled and active the two where. Four other roleplayers would join them, one of them gaining a Yuri relationship with Arcurus's character, who was actually a pairing for Silavet's character. Eventually however, Silavet would have his SRBS account do the first mini boss, doing it on his own terms. What resulted in Silavet typing at a recorded 214 WPM ratio according to one of the admins. Why was that? Everyone was spam posting attacks and Silavet was responding through SRBS to every single one while also attacking himself. It was not fun, not easy, and resulted in Silavet having to literally stun lock everyone in order to get the boss to dug understand so that he could go get some water. After that display of skill, he was promoted to a moderator on the server, and was entrusted to run multiple other floors. He did so, and allowed the server to progress quite a bit, however, he would grow disinterested in the way they continued to have things set up, and eventually would leave without saying a word. Arcurus and SRBS would leave shortly after, and when questioned about why they left, they said nothing. There are some things they don't want to talk about. 'Azur Lane Trilogy: ' Possibly one of Silavet's favorite things to spawn from a 2 AM idea, he, and with the combined efforts of Del's Marketing Team, they created what was to become one of the most ambitious RP's to date. With only Vating and Eridian inside of the server, Silavet was able to do many things he was able to do before, such as flesh out characters like no other, push for new kinds of roleplay styles which he would later incorporate into Burning Horizon, and even doing what Infinite Loop tried to sort of do, and used a Mobile Game as the foundation of a setting. What followed was an entire RP that followed the story of three people, from their youth all the way to their humble endings. They would travel through the story of altered version of World War II, of course with waifu ships but that's not important. When the RP eventually came to a end with a public execution of the World Ending Faction Leader, the server would come to a halt for a while. Until a few days later when there was a time skip. The second part, known as Azur Lane II was the story of the children of the original characters. That story is still ongoing, and progress is moderate, but it's still happening. This is one of the few servers Silavet actually enjoys, and actively wants to continue, even though schedules prevent this due to all three people in the server having busy lives. Lastly, Silavet's character had a completely different name, being Kalizamei "Kaz" Vetouno. He power tripped a bit. 'Pokemon: Adventures in Sentenia: ' A spin on Silavet's typical Pokemon Style, he joined the server because he was curious how other RP servers handled Pokemon. What followed was Silavet creating two characters that would later go on to have high standings within the RP context. The characters are Silavet Kitomyia, a self proclaimed Ace Trainer with a rough background regarding his time in Unova, and is an active Red Hat who digitally harasses Team Dawn and Team Dusk. The other is Shuvi Kitomyia, who is a part time trainer and mainly a recently certified medical nurse who seconds as Silavet's mind line of physical defense against other humans, along with doing the occasional research on lethal injection serums. Both characters have been active for nearly three years in character, and are regarded as highly skilled at their trade. One of the original members, hotshot was in the server, and worked with the two for some time before he left due to unknown reasons. Silavet is still active in the server, but not as much due to prioritizing other things. '''Digimon: I never knew we could get his far downhill According to Silavet, this server didn't stick very well with him. He remembers creating a character called Thexan. All he knew was that he existed, and saw Zyra blow up Moscow and London. He then created a character called Venya, who was a girl according to him. Yeah. That's it. Rising of the Shield Hero - A RP: Silavet joined this because it was ran by the same person who runs the aforementioned Pokemon server above. The RP itself started out after about a week delay, but was pretty good regardless. Silavet got to play the Shield Hero, and thus made a character centered around them. You'll never guess who. Sylvester Roseavell, expect he was from 21st Century America. He got straight up Isekai'd. However, Silavet would experience the very first true fulfillment session he'd ever experience when he was given three different party members that would join him. One, who would later become his girlfriend called Arta Cross, and another who was a better person of Malty, Kupari. She didn't screw Sylvester over as much when it was time to bring the blame. Sylvester also pulled a New Horizon Silavet and just didn't care, walking out on the situation. He would then go on and do something only a Silavet reincarnation could do, and purchased three slaves. Two were foxes and one was a cat girl. Yeah, this lad build a harem. As time went off, Silavet IRL would start actively logging everything he did within the RP, using a google document to keep track of it. This kept going and would become the most active server he was in because he enjoyed it so much until it stopped. A Wave, which was the first one in the server was suppose to start (it's when a bunch of monsters spawn and start attacking everyone), was delayed. Then stopped. Then nothing happened. Silavet is still sad. He really liked that server. Burning SoulWorker: ''' Silavet had no idea that when he joined the Burning SoulWorker main discord server, they would be a roleplay tap. He did it, and bringing Arcurus and ''Redacted. '' ''The RP would be mainly the three speaking with each other for a while until someone by the name of Shiro Kynabasu. They would join the three, and another person would join later on as well, being Oiwa. This RP is less notable due to it not going on for a super long period of time, but it did catch the attention of some mods and notable members of the server. Standard reincarnations of Silavet and Arcurus. Area S08-S09 (Girls Frontline RP) If you give Silavet plot control right when he joins, the server should have known what was going to happen. Immediately after Silavet joined, he realized everything was in terribly translated English. A example of this was War Room be called WARHOUSE in all caps. This resulted in him bringing in REDACTED. Changing it up from normal reincarnations of Silavet, this one having a extremely detailed listing of the information. Their name was Kalizamei Vetouno, which was a direct name port from Silavet's original character from the Azur Lane RP. They have a military background for a change, having been moved around a lot and having skills in nearly every special squadron in the Griffin & Kryuger armed forces, he eventually became a Field Commander. Following traits from nearly every reincarnation of Silavet's characters to ever exist, Kalizamei had experience using a Photon Sword, being capable of deflecting bullets out of the air, a reflector device similar to Fox's that deflects bullets, a pistol to shoot Sangvis forces with, the honest, but sarcastic attitude of New Horizon Silavet, and the strictness and military intelligence of Azur Lane Kalizamei. Kalizamei would eventually gain control over Squadron 404, and a separate Echelon known as Griffon Squadron. During the next few years, he would actively command and lead his squadron with strikes against Sangvis forces, and would gain a reputation for being a Field Commander with extremely low t-doll causality rates, along with being actively seen on the field. He had taken the term "Field Commander" to heart. Currently, Kalizamei stands on a silent operation to return to AZ-14, the base he originally was stationed at before he was discretely transferred back to Griffin HQ. He suspects the base was compromised, and had taken Echelon Griffin Squadron, and a roleplayer by the name of Coyote-A. The RP is still ongoing. A World Without Peace: ''' Possibly the hardest server for Silavet to seriously adjust to, this server pushed lots of lore on top of Silavet's head right as he joined, forcing him to break out note documents and start to summarize the information into sections so that he could participate. Eventually he would speak with the owner and work out a way to write a character in order to make sure he fitted the archetype the server was looking for. Unlike most of the other servers, this server was small, standing at about 15ish members. This allowed him to know he wouldn't be crushed under thousands of other people. Silavet was the first normal human character to be written within the server outside of the owner's Admiral, who commanded everything. His name, like many others is: '''Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) Sylvester Kitomyia, United States Army. His current standing in the military allowed Silavet to focus on what he joined the server to understand, which was t-dolls. Before even creating his character, he specifically told the people there that he was looking to understand how Girl's Frontline worked and functioned, and by that he meant he wanted to learn how to roleplay it better. They were nice and understanding about it, and thus he was given his position. Sylvester currently commands nearly every single t-doll operation at the base in CFA Yokosuka, which is a US Military Base in Japan, and the location of The Gate as well. Due to this, he had an excuse to recreate Griffin Squadron, along with being able to roleplay one t-doll specifically, being UMP45. Her witty and relaxed personality made it easy on Silavet, to say the least. Currently in the server, Sylvester is attending a meeting in the command center about his recent success with the invasion of the border between North and South Korea using the resources he had, and how to plan their next assault which was going to be a surgical strike to retake the capital of Philippines called Manila. The roleplay is still ongoing, and is rather fun in his position, but is super serious and lore heavy, which is a good change of base from Silavet having to do everything on his own. 'REDACTED ' REDACTED "I can't speak about this one. It's not my fault completely, I just...I don't think I can handle it given my schedule." 'No Game No Life: Virtue ' A roleplay created by Arcurus some time after New Horizon dying out, Silavet joined along with two other people named Relio and Kasto447. The roleplay itself was more of the most interesting, thought out, and extremely frustrating roleplays Silavet had ever done due to the difficulty of completely text based CHESS. Silavet had yet another new character created, named Vexan Zodiac, the last name being from the famous Zodiac killer, and also because he thought it was clever. Arcurus would also create a new name, being Akane "Katsumi" Kusanagi. The names would have plot based meaning when they were taken seriously by the Elementals. In character, the story followed the plot of normal No Game No Life, having the companions of Stepanie Dola, Jibril (She wasn't fun to get), Kurami Zell, Fil Nilvalen, Plum, and sometimes Leila Lorelei. Also, according to the lore, humanity was not called humanity, but imanity. That was hurt Silavet. Throughout the roleplay, Silavet would come to be impressed by Arcurus's writing style, finding it to be actually superior to his own due to the actual accuracy she has compared to him. Also she might read more books or something. Regardless, the RP would end with the four protagonists ascending to heaven to challenge the God of Games, Tet, to a match of chess. This final session took place for nearly ten hours. It was broken up into three fights. One against Akane and Vexan, another against Maradin, and lastly against Talawin. After defeating Tet, they were given a choice to go back home, or stay as the current God of Everything. Maradin went home, Talawin stayed, and the last two? They wanted to restart the game. That was like the ending to an anime or something, but it still completed the RP regardless. According to what Arcurus said at the end of the RP, because of the protagonists, humanity became the #1 race among everything else, so yeah, that happened. Servers Silavet is a host, so he has servers. Here they be. * DEAD Stellardawn - Del is screaming forever. * Completed New Horizon - We sunk an island * Completed Fantasy - To many lootboxes * Ongoing Burning Horizon - Everything is on fire * DEAD Pokemon RP II - Solid Pikachu Time * DEAD Acceleracers RP - We stole the Accelechargers * DEAD Everyone Is Here - You got ayy lmao'd. * Ongoing Azur Lane - IT's TiMe FoR wOrLd WaR II * REDACTED 'REDACTED - 'REDACTED * DEAD Star Wars RP - General Kamos ruined it. * Completed HUB RP - No. Why? ThE sUn Is A dEADlY lAsEr * Completed Kik RP - I don't recognize the bodies in the water. Memes Apparently Silavet made memes. * Del walked into store, looking for store. * Spontaneously Combustion * SRBSism Characters Silavet needed characters to RP. Duh. * Teckira Contumax * Silavet Contumax * Arcurus Ravensong * Markis Oakland * Dalto "Del" Varko * Sylvester/Silavet Roseavell * Shuvi Roseavell/Hamlick * Silavet Kitomyia * Shuvi Kitomyia * Rei Kitomyia/Vetouno * Kally "Kiria" Vendera * Sylvia "Syl" Kirigyia * Silavet Veldora * Shuvi Veldora * Kalizamei "Kaz" Vetouno * Aratani "Ash" Vetouno * Vexan Zodiac * Salyn "Nepvet" Hoshi * Dylan Kalzota * Varko Kalzota * Christopher "Cyrus" Washington * Thexan * Drax * Byran Salo * Leo Kalva * Kaden Schmitt * Riley "Crystal Fox" Aquila * Kalzota Malacore * Shiravu Veil Kobayashi * Recker "Rex" M249 * Skylar "Sky" Proserpine * Lurabell Contumax Trivia Here's some stuff you didn't know about Silavet. * Currently on the date of 8/16/2019, Silavet is 17, and is currently in his second year of college, working towards his degree in his associates degree for Robotic Engineering and Emerging Technologies. * Silavet has worked part time at McDonalds for over a year now. * Originally, Silavet and Arcurus had swapped names, so in another time and space, Silavet may have been called Arcurus, and vice versa. * Silavet's Birthday is on the 26th of September. * Silavet has a dual monitor setup with a Xbox One S right beside it. He has multiple HDMI adapters connected to a HD60 S Elgato device. * The Division has a major influence on Silavet, so much so that he has multiple pieces of Division Gear such as a watch, a M24 Sniper Rifle Airsoft Replica, and small other things. * Silavet may have cosplayed a few times. It might have been Kirito. He might also have both swords in real life. If you wanted to know where the trope came from, it came from IRL. * Silavet used to run a Pokemon Giveaway Account on Ifunny called Arcurus. That was a complicated situation, especially with the formation of the UPGC. That was just Ifunny drama. * In real life, Silavet is actually not American, but actually was adopted from South Korea, so he's actually Asian. That explains why he's so good at video games. * For the SRBS raids, Silavet used a Roblox Exploit called ProtoSmasher in order to hack the server due to it being Filtered Disabled, which allowed Client Side influence directly onto said server. This is how he managed to burn Umbreon's to death while making them praise SRBS. * Despite being a weeb, Silavet is unable to say with confidence who his waifu is without wanting to die. If he's forced to, he'll using default to Warspite and hope they get confused with the HMS Warspite Battleship. * When it comes to anime and having purchased the infamous Kirito jacket and replica swords, Silavet has watched only under 50 hours of anime, which in itself is a very low number. * The nickname for Dalto Varko, Del, was originally inspired from a video game character from EA's Star Wars Battlefront 2 Campaign called Del Meeko. * Silavet created both his name, and Arcurus's name by misspelling actual words. Arcurus came from misinterpreting the sun Arcturus. Silavet came from misunderstanding the name Sylvester, which he later took a double take on and started using that towards his full name. * The last name Kitomyia was created when Silavet was trying to study for his finals. * The last name Roseavell is a slight alteration from the last name Roseavelt, which was the last name of a former US President. * The last name Kirigyia comes from the character Kazuto Kirigyia, the infamous Kirito which New Horizon Silavet is based off of. * The last name Vetouno is a broken down simulation of several words. Vet represents Veteran, the o represents the space between characters, and the uno means one in Spanish, or in this case, alone. These characters have almost always never had an active sibling when introduced into an RP. They are also typically extremely skilled at some form of craft or trade. * The last name Zodiac comes from the infamous Zodiac Killer. This last name only appeared once anymore. * The last name Contumax was a gift from Eridian, who gave it to Silavet after the Kik RP. He has cherished it, and uses it sparingly on characters who will have the most meaning to him, or the plot. * Silavet's favorite car to drive is actually not Hypertruck, but rather a variation of the Roadster: Reventon. Category:TASCforce members Category:Hosts